Ma dernière Chance
by Enchantra83
Summary: Une nuit qui bouleverse un destin déjà écrit depuis toujours à cause de son sang. Draco raconte... oneshot
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de one-shot alors pour vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain chapitre de On ne connaît jamais son ennemi je vous mets cette histoire qui vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Enchantra83**_

Dans mon existence, j'ai du tout le temps jouer un rôle.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que je savais que montrer celui que j'étais vraiment aurait pu me coûter la vie.

Mon père voulait que je sois son digne héritier. Charmeur, avide de pouvoir, respectant des traditions instaurées depuis des siècles.

A l'école, on voulait encore autre chose. Je devais montrait que j'étais un meneur craint et admiré en affichant clairement les idées de mon milieu.

Mes ennemis ne voyaient en moi qu'un être capricieux, imbu de sa personne, peu respectable, assoiffé de sang.

Mais personne ne s'est jamais demandé qui j'étais et ce que je voulais être. Personne sauf toi.

Pourtant tu n'avais aucune raison d'essayer de me comprendre. Et malgré ce que je t'ai fait endurer, tu as dépassé cette apparence, ce moule qui était devenu trop étroit pour moi.

J'étais à la tour d'astronomie. Cependant ce n'était pas à moi de faire la ronde. Mais j'avais besoin de sentir l'air frais sur mon visage, de voir encore les étoiles, de goûter à la paix de la nuit.

J'étais en proie à mes doutes, mes peurs mais en particulier mes démons.

J'avais envie d'en finir. De sauter pour que tout s'arrête de tourner autour de moi.

Mais le courage me faisait défaut.

J'avais emmené avec moi une bouteille de whisky pur feu. L'une des meilleurs. C'était un présent de mon père pour mes dix-sept ans. Cette bouteille valait une fortune. Pourtant cela ne m'avait pas empêché de me l'enfiler comme ça.

Je me souvenais encore de ses mots qui résonnaient dans ma tête.

- Tu la boiras pour une grande occasion avec tes amis, fils.

Tout le poids du monde était sur mes épaules rien que par ces quatre lettres.

Il pensait sûrement au jour où je recevrai la marque de Voldemort. Moi je pensais que ma mort était l'événement le plus exceptionnel qui pouvait m'arriver à cet instant.

Certains disent que c'est à cause des changements de leur corps ou psychologiques que les jeunes se suicident.

Moi, je peux répondre que non.

Mon corps presque toutes les filles de l'école, que j'ai voulu, l'ont goûté. Pas longtemps une soirée ou tout au plus une nuit. Toutes sauf toi.

Mais je t'aurai salie si j'avais fait comme avec les autres.

Oula je m'égare.

L'alcool a cet effet sur moi. Je deviens lucide et conscient de ce que je suis.

En ce qui concerne mon cerveau, les changements émotionnels, je les ai eu tôt, beaucoup trop tôt même. J'ai grandi dans la haine, la violence et la peur. Mon père pensait que c'était comme ça que je deviendrai un homme digne de ses espérances.

Moi je dis que c'est tout ce qui me fallait pour devenir un prédateur, tels ces requins blancs qui sont de parfaites machines à tuer. J'étais programmé pour devenir cela. La seule différence entre eux et moi, c'était la perfidie que l'on m'avait enseignée.

Et pourtant toi, Hermione Granger, tu es venue.

Tu avais foi en un avenir meilleur pour chacun d'entre nous.

Ce soir là, tu ne m'as pas regardé comme un monstre mais uniquement comme un être qui souffrait terriblement.

Tu as vu ce qui se cachait au-delà de mon aspect dur et froid. Tu as découvert l'étincelle dissimulée au fond de mon regard gris glacé. Tu as su deviner cette ombre dans le noir qui jouait son fluide vital avec le vide.

Ce qui est étrange. C'est que tu n'as pas dit un mot. Tu m'as tendu simplement ta main.

Quel choix cornélien pour moi.

Le vide représentant la délivrance ou ta main signe de vie mais qui était au-dessus de mes forces.

Une seconde, une minute, une éternité. Tout dépend de là où on est placé.

Tu as du sentir que j'avais bu. Tu devais te rendre compte que j'hésitais. Tu aurais pu partir. Cependant te connaissant, tu aurais éprouvé jusqu'à la fin de ta vie du remords.

Que te dire, à ce moment, pour t'éloigner sans que tu culpabilises. Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai plus de force pour réfléchir.

Alors tu as fait un pas. Sans doute ton cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort sous l'effet de l'angoisse que je saute.

Mais je n'ai pas bougé.

Tu as du respirer quelques secondes.

Et puis je me suis tourné et j'ai regardé en bas l'herbe recouverte d'humidité, le calme. Je sais que ta main est là, tout près.

Pour la première fois, je ressens enfin un peu de chaleur.

Insoutenable dilemme.

Dans ce calme apparent, tu as été la seule à avoir entendu ma détresse.

Alors pourquoi je ne saisis pas cette dernière chance ? Par fierté. Peut-être. Par peur. Certainement.

Et puis j'ai entendu ta voix suppliante.

- Draco, s'il te plaît.

Mélodie inconnue jusque là, de quelqu'un qui prononce mon prénom avec sincérité.

Je tourne la tête vers toi.

Tu me regardes et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

C'est curieux et agréable à la fois.

Tu avances. Tes yeux plongés dans les miens.

C'est moi ou toi, qui capture le regard de l'autre. J'en sais rien et je m'en fou.

Tu es près de moi. Sans savoir comment tu me prends la main.

Puis une pensée traverse mon esprit : un espoir.

Je ne parle pas d'amour. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je parle juste de quelqu'un qui m'écoutes. Toi, peut-être ?

Alors je presse un peu plus ta main dans la mienne.

Mais ma vie me revient de plein fouet dans ma mémoire. Ma tentative de tuer Dumbledore. La méchanceté à l'égard de tous les élèves de Poudlard et de toi en particulier. La honte de ce que je suis…

Je déserre mon étreinte.

Toi, tu la resserres. Comme si tu avais compris mon état d'esprit.

Et puis ce mot qui se perd dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

Simple mot qui nous renvoie à tant de questions.

Qui l'a dit. Toi ou moi ? Je ne sais plus. Enfin je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Tu recules. Toujours ta main dans la mienne. Tu essaies de m'entraîner vers la porte. Mais je suis figé comme une statue. Incapable de faire face au choix de tout à l'heure.

- S'il te plaît.

Et cette attention me donne de ta force.

Malgré tout ce que tu as enduré, tu en as toujours. Je me surprends à t'envier.

Je te suis finalement.

Nous sommes dans la salle de cours qui est collée à la terrasse.

Tu me regardes. Je le sens. Moi, je fixe le sol.

Tes yeux montrent une image de moi que je ne peux supporter.

- Draco, tu n'as que dix-sept ans… Promets moi de ne pas tenter ça à nouveau.

Mais je n'arrive pas à te répondre ce que tu veux entendre.

- Je ne peux pas.

Une larme coule de mes yeux mornes. Une larme sur notre innocence perdue à jamais.

La scène est figée comme dans un de ces mauvais films à deux balles. Et pourtant tout est vrai.

Alors tu fais une chose auquelle je ne m'attends pas. Ta main se lève et tu me gifles.

Je sens la brûlure sur ma joue et tu hurles. Pourtant je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tomber ton verdict sur moi.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Tu as voulu me faire réagir. C'est la fureur de tes propos qui a déclenché cette tempête.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Qu'est ce qui te permet de me juger ?

- Celui d'avoir perdu mon frère comme ça.

Et là, j'ai vu un poignard te déchirer le cœur. Je ne peux rien dire. La surprise est trop grande.

- J'ai juré sur sa tombe, que jamais plus, je ne laisserai quelqu'un, quelque qu'il soit, se tuait ainsi.

Tu as tourné les talons et ouvert la porte. J'ai juste eu le temps de dire.

- Je te promets.

Et tu es partie.

De cette nuit, nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Car cette nuit là, nous avons scellé deux secrets échangés.

Toi, ta culpabilité envers le passé.

Moi, ma peur envers l'avenir.

Avec le temps, tu m'as aidé à changer de côté.

Je ne suis pas devenu un fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres mais un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Nous sommes devenus amis ainsi qu'avec Potter et Weasley. Et puis le jour de la bataille, nous avons lutté les uns près des autres.

Beaucoup sont morts.

Nous, nous avons survécu. Voldemort a été vaincu avec ses fidèles. Parmi eux, il y avait mon père…

Alors nous nous sommes épaulés pour surmonter tout ce qui nous avait entravé pendant tant d'années.

Certains pensaient que tu épouserais l'un d'entre nous. Mais nous, nous savions que nous étions des amis, une famille.

Et puis je suis parti.

Non que je ne vous aimé pas. Mais il fallait que je me découvre seul.

Le temps a passé.

Quand je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là. Tu avais disparu…

Alors je suis retourné sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie pour la première fois depuis plus de vingt ans. J'ai redit dans le vent la promesse que je t'avais faite cette nuit là.

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas défailli.

J'ai eu une fille. Je l'ai appelé comme toi. J'essaie de lui transmettre cette force que tu m'as donnée cette nuit là.

Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Elle a ses dix-sept ans. Je n'ai jamais expliqué à personne ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui m'avait fait changé.

Ce soir, je lui raconterai ce que tu as fait pour moi et ce que j'ai essayé de faire pour d'autres.

Je lui dirai tout de cette nuit où tu as tout bouleversé. Et elle, aussi, gardera ce secret.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai remanier l'histoire et essayer de corriger les fautes.

Donc je la republie

Merci


End file.
